Точка обмана
by Veda 1
Summary: Почему в каноне Геральт любит Йенифер? А не свое предназначение – Цириллу? Предназначение – оно и есть предназначение, как ни крути. Значит, быть им вместе. Ведьмак умирает проткнутый вилами? В присутствии Цири? Это, Сапковский пошутил, наверное…: Цири отказалась от магии спасая Единорога? Это она так думает. А некто, по фамилии Снейп, на этот счет имеет другое мнение.
1. Chapter 1

Красота озера поражала своим величием. Солнце светило ярко, отражаясь многочисленными бликами на водной поверхности. Она стояла по пояс в прозрачной воде, и в глаза ей смотрела русалка. Взгляд этого существа завораживал, гипнотизировал. Фиалковые глаза лишали воли, не позволяли двигаться. Уже, наверное, в десятый раз, русалка повторила:  
- В полночь, волею Хаоса, створки миров откроются, озером сим связуемые.  
Исторгнет из себя озеро, дитя Старшей Крови, во тьме миров заблудившееся,  
деву зеленоглазую, черной кобылой несомую.  
То будет Владычица Озера, чародейка, над Временем властная.  
Великому магу светлому, коему умереть предначертано,  
милостью безграничной своею, Владычица само Время дарует…  
- Да поняла я! Поняла! – заорала Сибилла Трелони, и от своего же крика проснулась.  
«Сейчас же пойду к Дамблдору. Я должна рассказать ему», - решила Сибилла.

- Что за бред вы несете? – возмутился Дамблдор. Он сложил руки на груди, и с подозрением глянул на Трелони.  
- Вы, случайно, на ночь ничего такого не пили? – поймав обиженный взгляд Сибиллы, он, как бы извиняясь, уточнил:  
- Ну… может успокоительное какое… « в лошадиных дозах», - добавил он уже про себя.  
- Нет, что вы!  
- Вот подумайте, как можно «подарить само время»?  
- Не знаю,- честно ответила Сибилла.- Я лишь передала вам слова Пророчества.

***

Избавившись от надоедливой предсказательницы, Дамблдор задумался:  
«Снейп сказал, что жить мне осталось недолго. Никто кроме него об этом не знает. Вдруг, это настоящее пророчество? Как знать, может это мое спасение?»

***

В полночь, движимый призрачной надеждой, Дамблдор вышел на берег. Всю поверхность замерзшего зеркала озера заволакивал густой туман, сквозь который он увидел яркую вспышку света. По направлению к берегу, двигалась смутно угадываемая фигура. По мере ее приближения туман рассеивался, клубами стелясь над поверхностью льда. По нему, как по белому ковру, шла она… но, не гордой походкой, подобающей Владычице… Медленно, прихрамывая на одну ногу, по льду плелась худенькая длинноволосая девушка.  
Выйдя на берег, она заметила одиноко стоящего человека в странном балахоне и колпаке.  
«Опять не то место»,- подумалось ей. Она задрала голову, чтобы посмотреть на ночное небо. Все созвездия были знакомыми:  
«Значит, место правильное, не то время».  
Она перевела взгляд на чудаковатого старика с длинной бородой.  
Он, взмахнув палочкой, осветил ее лицо, разглядев которое, ужаснулся. Отвратительный шрам пересекал щеку. Множество мелких, свежих ранок, кровоточило. Ее пепельные волосы были грязными и спутанными, а на курточке угадывались следы высохшей крови.  
«Глаза-то у нее, и правда, зеленые…» - Дамблдору вспомнились слова предсказания.  
- А конь где? – задумавшись, пробурчал он, а затем, спохватившись, сказал:  
- Добро пожаловать, Владычица Озера!  
Девушка наклонила голову в знак приветствия, не поняв ни слова.  
Она уселась на ледяную землю, покрытую тонким слоем снега. Попытавшись промокнуть кровоточащее лицо рукавом бархатной куртки, она лишь причинила себе новую боль. В правой руке она продолжала сжимать то, что осталось от эльфийского меча, с расплавленного металла на снег стекали капли кислоты неизвестного типа.  
Дамблдор попытался заговорить с ней, но девушка лишь покачала головой, ответив на незнакомом языке. Тогда, директор, показывая на себя, представился:  
- Дамблдор.  
- Цири,- сказала она.  
- Я помогу тебе, - произнес старик и взмахнул палочкой.  
Мучавшая ее боль прекратилась. Раны не исчезли, но покрылись коркой.  
«Волшебник?» - мысленно удивилась ведьмачка.  
Теперь благодетель пытался привлечь ее внимание к стоящему на горе замку. Он жестами приглашал ее следовать за собой.  
Цирилла не спешила доверяться этому странному типу, пусть даже, избавившему ее от страданий. Его добрые, проницательные глаза вместо доверия вызывали у нее настороженность. Они напоминали ей умудренные веками глаза эльфа. Глаза короля народа Ольх. Она слишком хорошо помнила, что лишь чудом спаслась от «гостеприимства» последнего. Цири задумалась. Так хотелось есть, пить, спать…  
Наконец усталость перевесила доводы разума. Она встала и пошла за волшебником. Если она почувствует опасность, то всегда успеет переместиться в другую реальность. По крайней мере, ей хотелось в это верить.

***

Цири была ужасно голодна, но ела медленно и красиво. При виде богатого убранства комнаты, серебряных столовых приборов и красивых бокалов, сами собой вспомнились хорошие манеры. Это не Каэр Морхен, и не логово Крыс, где можно было жрать руками.  
«Старик не понимает Всеобщего языка», - думала Цири.- «Впрочем, я еще не пробовала обращаться к нему на Старшей Речи».  
- Спасибо,- сказала она по-эльфийски.  
Дамблдор снова не понял. Зато поняло странное существо, как раз убиравшее ее пустую тарелку. Оно выглядело чрезвычайно удивленным:  
- На здоровье,- сказал странный ушастик.- Позвольте полюбопытствовать, госпожа, откуда вы знаете эльфийский язык?  
- Я его учила,- ответила она.- А ты откуда знаешь?  
- Это мой родной язык. Я эльф,- представился он.- Добби.  
Цири злорадно улыбнулась. Прекрасные высокомерные эльфы, презирающие людей, за прошедшее время ухитрились выродиться вот в «это»? Она, конечно, понимала – смешной ушастик может оказаться всего лишь дальним эльфьим родичем. Спрашивать и уточнять она не стала, в глубине души надеясь на торжество справедливости в виде первого варианта.  
Теперь Дамблдор имел возможность разговаривать с девушкой, пусть и через переводчика.  
- Что привело тебя в этот мир, дитя мое?  
- Я заблудилась.- Цири рассказала ему, что обладает удивительным даром, способностью путешествовать по мирам. Рассказала, что, сбежав от эльфов, не смогла найти дорогу домой.  
- Судьба как-будто испытывает меня, открывая двери в такие разные уголки Вселенной – один диковиннее другого. Но, чаще всего, я оказываюсь вблизи волшебного озера Тарн Мира.  
- Рад, что ты оказалась здесь,- задумчиво произнес Дамблдор.- Вообще-то, мы это озеро по-другому называем…  
У Цириллы, в свою очередь, тоже успели появиться вопросы:  
- Вы хозяин этого замка?  
- В какой-то степени, - улыбаясь, ответил он.- Это школа для волшебников, а я директор.  
Цири с грустью вспомнила остров Танедд, магическую школу Аретузе, которую ей так и не довелось закончить.  
- А для чего вы машете палочкой, когда колдуете?  
- Разве ты колдуешь по-другому? – удивленно спросил директор. Он ясно видел магическую ауру девушки, и не сомневался в том, что она волшебница.  
- Я вообще не колдую. Когда-то давно, пытаясь спасти единорога, я воспользовалась энергией огня и не справилась с ней. Я расплатилась за свою глупость потерей магических способностей. Мне пришлось от них отказаться, но нисколько не жалею об этом, ведь мне удалось его вылечить. И никакими палочками я не пользовалась.  
Переводивший все это эльф обалдел от неожиданности: «Как можно отказаться от магии? Где это видано?» Дамблдора удивило другое: «Она сказала «Энергией огня»? Неужели ей ведомы древние тайны использования силы стихий?»  
А вслух он сказал:  
- Не обманывай меня, девочка. Не по своей воле ты приобрела эти способности, и не в твоих силах отказаться от них. Это не возможно.  
- Тем не менее, это так. Именно отсутствие таковых лишает меня возможности найти дорогу домой,- с болью в голосе сказала Цири.  
Дамблдор долго молчал, глядя на нее:  
«Она не лжет мне. Она действительно верит в то, что говорит. Вполне возможно, что действительно существуют какие-то субъективные причины, мешающие ей пользоваться магией. Думаю, не составит труда найти и устранить их».  
- Допустим, я смогу тебе помочь…Ты снова сможешь колдовать и получишь возможность вернуться в свой мир.  
- А что вы попросите взамен? – Цири была достаточно циничной, чтобы верить в сказки о добрых волшебниках, помогающих просто потому, что очень хочется помочь. Она не ошиблась.  
Дамблдор закатал рукав мантии и показал ей почерневшую руку:  
- Ты вылечишь меня. Поделишься секретами той древней магии, о которой в нашем мире никто уже и не помнит.  
«Всего-то? Помнится, эльфы за мое возвращение домой просили гораздо больше…» - подумала ведьмачка. Она сомневалась, что сможет исцелить этого старика, но говорить ему об этом не спешила. Давно прошли те времена, когда ее мучили угрызения совести.  
- Согласна,- ответила она.


	2. Chapter 2

- Для начала, ей нужно выучить наш язык, - говорил Дамблдор, – с ней будет заниматься Добби, а после уроков им будет помогать мисс Гренджер. Они одного возраста, и думаю, быстро найдут общий язык. Жить они будут рядом, и я уже попросил Гермиону приглядывать за ней. Что думаешь по этому поводу, Северус?  
Снейп лишь пожал плечами: «У гриффиндорской всезнайки появиться, чем заняться. Может, будет меньше лезть, куда не просят. Ему-то что?»  
- Когда она выучит язык, - продолжил директор, - заниматься с ней станешь ты. Просмотришь ее воспоминания и попробуешь выявить причину, мешающую ей пользоваться магией. Я предполагаю, что это психологический барьер. Скорее всего, какой-то страх.  
- Вы зря теряете время…- Снейпу было неприятно говорить об этом. – К сожалению, ваш случай неизлечим. И помочь вам не сможет ни она, ни кто-либо другой.  
- Поможет мне девчонка или нет, в любом случае, она обладает знаниями о принципиально другой магии, гораздо более могущественной. Пользуясь этой магией, я и за оставшееся мне время смогу многое изменить в нашем мире.  
«Как раз этого я и боюсь»,- подумал Снейп.

***

Надевать предложенную Гермионой мантию – этакую черную бесформенную хламиду – Цири наотрез отказалась. Ее бархатная куртка с воротником из голубой лисы, была прожжена во многих местах, но Гермиона взмахом палочки решила эту проблему. Цирилла быстро нашла «общий язык» не только с Гермионой, но и с ее друзьями.  
Быстрому же изучению английского языка, способствовали магические отвары, укрепляющие память. Спустя две недели она уже могла вполне сносно объясняться. «Помнится, на изучение эльфийского у меня ушло гораздо больше времени, неужели Трисс и Йенифер не знали о таких зельях?»  
Иногда она жалела, что согласилась задержаться здесь. Ее мучила неопределенность, угнетало бездействие. Однако, мысли покинуть эту реальность и довериться воле случая, трусливо ретировались из ее сознания каждый раз, когда она смотрела в зеркало. В больничном крыле ей дали заживляющую мазь, оказавшуюся абсолютно бесполезной. В последнем мире, который она посетила, к уродливому шраму, оставленному Филином, добавились новые, еще более отвратительные. Теперь зеркало каждый день напоминало о том кошмаре, в котором ей довелось побывать. Существуют ли более ужасные места? Самой искать по всей Вселенной ответ на этот вопрос ей не хотелось…

- Вы должны знать, на что соглашаетесь,- говорил Снейп.- Я не остановлюсь и не проявлю уважения, я буду просматривать ВСЕ воспоминания, которые сочту нужным, какими бы личными они вам не казались. Так что, советую перестать морочить всем головы.  
Цири глянула на него с вызовом.  
- Не передумали? Ну что ж… тогда, пожалуй, начнем. Я вас предупредил…- Снейп взмахнул палочкой.

***

…Увидев место, где ей довелось очутиться в этот раз, она решила, что попала прямиком в ад. Со всех сторон приближались темные тела неведомых зверей. Цири, подробно изучавшая нечисть, затруднялась классифицировать эту гадость. Короткие членистые лапы, двойные ряды челюстей, шипастые хвосты и шипящие пасти – все месиво находилось в движении. Весь этот кошмар был вокруг нее. Она уверенно отразила удар первой напавшей твари и ловко увернулась от когтей второй. Все ее движения были точными, она поворачивалась, резала и рубила одновременно. Твари медленно, но верно, теснили ее к центру пещеры.  
Неожиданно орущая и смердящая волна темных тел подалась назад. Обернувшись, Цири увидела жуткое страшилище, размерами оно было раз в шесть больше, чем твари, атаковавшие ее до сих пор. С острых, как бритва, зубов чудовища стекала мутная слизь.  
Ударом огромного хвоста тварь сломала ноги вороной кобыле, которая в результате грохнулась на каменный пол пещеры, чуть не придавив Цири. Ведьмачка успела выпрыгнуть из стремян, отскочила и, избежав очередного удара, воткнула меч в черную плоть. Кислотная кровь ужасного зверя брызнула в лицо, Цири взвыла от боли. Следующий удар чудища пришелся на спину кобылы, раздался хруст костей, не совместимый с жизнью. «Прочь, прочь из этого ада».  
Вспышка света. Тьма. Снова вспышка.

***

- Здравствуй, Северус.- Сказал директор, отложив в сторону «Ежедневный Пророк».- Что ты можешь сообщить по поводу нашей гостьи?  
- Не сообщить, а спросить. Как вы считаете, есть ли способ вживить ложное воспоминание?  
- Есть вообще-то, но уверяю, ты бы заметил разницу. Кому это может быть нужно, по-твоему?  
- Сами – знаете - кому.  
- Что же такого необычного ты увидел? Расскажи мне, из какого мира она попала к нам?  
Северус рассказал. Добавив, что ему, как учителю защиты от темных искусств, такие твари даже по книгам не знакомы.  
- Понятно, что это случилось не на Земле. Во Вселенной много миров. Каждый идет своим путем развития, - пожал плечами Дамблдор.- Нет ничего удивительного в том, что где-то существуют подобные чудовища.  
Снейп задумчиво ответил:  
- Дело даже не в них. Меня настораживает полное отсутствие страха. Ее чуть не прикончили. Желание убраться подальше у нее было, но ни намека на испуг. Я не верю. И еще, спрашивается, где эта соплячка научилась так махать мечом, в ее-то годы?  
- Терпение Северус, думаю, скоро мы узнаем ответы на наши вопросы. А страх есть у каждого человека. Просто ты не там искал.  
«Зная, чего она боится, можно будет легко управлять ею»,- думал Дамблдор.  
- В конце-концов, покажи ей боггарта.

***

Страх у нее все-таки был. Сковывающий волю, парализующий, удушающий страх – рыцарь в черном плаще. На голове у него был шлем, украшенный крыльями хищной птицы. Только вот на вопросы, кто это и почему она его боится, Цири ответить не могла. Она сама не знала.

***

-Легилименс!- перед взором Снейпа, как в калейдоскопе, мелькают картинки воспоминаний:

Горная крепость. Беловолосый мужчина объясняет Цири, как получить инерцию, ударив маятник.

-

Пустыня. Цири слизывает с меча, образовавшиеся на нем за ночь, капли влаги.

-

Цири с бандой подростков останавливает карету. Отбирает брошь у баронессы.

-

Резня в Дун Даре. Ведьмачка никого не пощадила.

-  
Профессор ошарашено смотрел на нее и молчал. В зеленых глазах Цириллы он не видел ни капли раскаяния.  
- Тот беловолосый мужчина, кто он?  
- Ведьмак, охотник на чудовищ. Когда погибли все мои близкие, он забрал меня к себе.  
- Интересно, мог ли он предположить, что из вас самой получиться чудовище? Разбойница?  
Цири, опустив глаза, молчала.

***

- Эй, чучело! – на выходе из столовой Малфой дернул ее за рукав. Цири обернулась.  
- Ой! – в притворном испуге Драко отшатнулся.- Твоей рожей что, пожар тушили?  
- Как бы тебе своими зубами не подавиться…- сказала она. Дамблдор, науськанный Снейпом, по поводу ее потенциальной опасности и исключительной жестокости, не раз предупреждал ее о недопустимости подобного поведения в Хогвартсе. Цири решила не усложнять себе жизнь, но Малфой, лишь крепче сжав палочку, не унимался:  
- Ты рискуешь подавиться чем-нибудь другим, - улыбнулся он.- В школе столько темных закоулков…  
Кребб и Гойл рассмеялись.  
Цири, прищурившись, посмотрела на Малфоя, но ничего не ответила. Она гордо повернулась и ушла, провожаемая смехом слизеринцев.  
Зря он это сказал.

Четыре подростка подозрительно шептались в гостиной Гриффиндора:  
- Вы что, с ума сошли? – говорила Гермиона.- Вы хоть представляете, что нам за это будет?  
- Так ведь никто не узнает, что это мы, - ответил Гарри.- Цири все замечательно придумала. И вообще, что может быть приятней, чем сделанная слизеринцам гадость?  
- Меня только одно смущает,- сказал Рон.- Где мы возьмем трех свиней?  
- Решайте этот вопрос без меня. Я в этом участвовать отказываюсь.  
Гермиона, всем своим видом показывая недовольство, удалилась в спальню для девочек.  
- Ну, есть идеи? – прошептал Рон.  
- А вас учили превращать вещи в животных? – задумчиво прошептала Цири.  
- Да.  
- Так почему бы не…  
- Не эти вот 3 стула, к примеру?- перебил ее Гарри.

На следующий день занятия для Слизеринцев были сорваны. Дружно, всем факультетом, они искали у себя в подземельях свинью под номером 2. Три свиньи, помеченные красной краской номерами 1,3,4, с надписью «Малфой» на спине, были пойманы быстро. Свинья №2 упорно не желала находиться. Не помогало ни «Акцио свинья!», ни упорное прочесывание коридоров и помещений. И искать бы им до вечера, а может и всю неделю, если бы не Снейп. Мирно дремавший в отсутствие уроков, он был разбужен старостой. Узнав в чем дело, профессор посмотрел на него, как на душевно больного, и не нашел, что сказать. Зато подумал:  
«Ну что ж…по крайней мере оригинально…»

Гриффиндорский староста, запыхавшись, вбежал в гостиную:  
- Вас вызывает профессор Снейп,- сообщил он весело улыбающейся четверке. Веселья сразу поубавилось.  
- Предупреждала я вас…- прошипела Гермиона.

Снейпа они встретили в коридоре.  
- За вашу выходку вы понесете наказание! 100 баллов с Гриффиндора!- кричал он, брызжа слюной. Он просто кипел от ярости.  
- Но профессор, - робко начал Гарри,- почему вы решили что мы в чем-то виноваты?  
- Потому, что стулья, которые вы в свиней превратили - гриффиндорские! Использовать их мог додуматься только такой тупица, как вы. Зачем вам мозг, Поттер? Вы им не разу не пользовались! А вы,- он смерил Цириллу холодным взглядом,- неделю будете драить унитазы в слизеринском туалете. Можете с помощью магии, - не забыл поиздеваться он. Затем развернулся и пошел в свой кабинет.  
- Да без проблем. Могу, в качестве бонуса, ваши трусы крестиком вышить,- тихо прошептала Цири вслед удаляющемуся профессору.  
Снейп сделал вид, что ничего не слышал. Зайдя в кабинет, он раздраженно швырнул на стол книгу. «Что я могу сделать? Выгнать ее я не могу, она и так здесь находится по прихоти директора. На снятые с друзей баллы ей наплевать. Вот мерзавка!»

***

- Цири, - сказал Гарри.- Ты вовсе не обязана выполнять указания этого урода. Ты ведь не ученица этой школы, значит, он тебе не учитель и не может тебя наказывать. Пошли его подальше…  
- Да, - сердито прервала его Гермиона,- вместе с ним можешь послать и последнюю возможность вернуть утраченную магию. Потерпи немножко, подумаешь – унитазы!

***

- Легилименс!

Длинный темный коридор. Бесчисленные приоткрытые двери, как-будто приглашающие войти.  
Неуверенность. Смятение. Отчаяние.  
«Без магии мне не найти дорогу домой»,- устало шепчет Цирилла.

Засыпанный белым порошком столик. Цири вдыхает порошок через трубочку.

Ночь. Сплетенные тела и страстные поцелуи. «Мистле! Моя милая…» - в экстазе стонет Цири.

- Что? – Снейп неожиданно покинул ее сознание. В его глазах ведьмачка читала отвращение.  
- Рыться в ваших воспоминаниях противней, чем в помойной яме. Вы прямо кладезь пороков.  
- А вы не ройтесь!- закричала Цири.- Пусть этим занимается Дамблдор. Зачем вы мне помогаете? Вы же меня ненавидите!  
Снейп пренебрежительно посмотрел на нее:  
- Во-первых, не смейте на меня кричать. Во-вторых, - губы его скривились в ухмылке,- не льстите себе, я вас не ненавижу, а всего лишь презираю. Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что это разные вещи.  
Но, я отвечу на ваш вопрос. Видите ли…- он замолчал, подбирая слова, - в этом мире вы являетесь единственным носителем знаний о другой…древней магии. Магия в нашем мире вырождается. Как видите, мы уже не можем колдовать без палочек. В вашем времени они были не нужны, так как маги пользовались энергией стихий. Здесь, в Хогвартсе, вы видели хоть одного ученика без волшебной палочки?  
-Нет.  
- Правильно. И, скорее всего, не увидите. Отберите у волшебников палочки, и они станут беспомощнее магглов. Последние, по крайней мере, придумали пистолеты, каратэ и ядерную бомбу. Лишь изредка у волшебников бывают спонтанные проявления магии. Наверное, Поттер вам рассказывал, как он надул свою тетушку.  
Упомянув Поттера, Снейп еще больше помрачнел, но, прокашлявшись, продолжил:  
- Вы, с вашими бесценными знаниями и …гм…необычным даром перемещаться в другие миры, представляете огромную угрозу для нашего мира.  
Цири от удивления открыла рот, но Снейп, не обращая внимания, продолжал говорить, нависая над ней грозовой тучей.  
- Вы в курсе происходящего здесь. Знаете о противостоянии. Наш мир висит на волоске. Достаточно одной капли, чтобы чаши весов наклонились – даже не важно в какую сторону – если этой каплей окажетесь вы, мир полетит в тартарары.  
- Не понимаю, что будет плохого, если я, согласно договору с Дамблдором, вылечу его и поделюсь с ним своими знаниями. С их помощью он будет бороться со злом…  
- Вы вообще слушаете то, что я говорю? – вспылил Снейп.- Намерения светлых магов бывают далеко не так светлы, как они показывают. И некоторые волшебники, попади им в руки такая сила, были бы весьма не предсказуемы. Вылечить же Дамблдора вы не сможете.  
Снейп принялся ходить по кабинету, заложив руки за спину.  
- Я вовсе не горю желанием помогать такой самонадеянной нахалке, как вы. Вы опасны, и я лишь намереваюсь избавить эту реальность от вашего присутствия. Я хочу помочь вам вернуть магические способности. Вернуть, чтобы вы согласились уйти. И мне совершенно все равно, куда вы направитесь дальше – в Каэр Морхен, к вашей Мистле или домой в преисподнюю. Лишь бы вы не оставались ЗДЕСЬ. На данном этапе у нас с вами одна цель.  
Такой откровенности Цири не ожидала. Кровь стучала в висках, губы ее были крепко сжаты.  
- Сегодня вы можете идти. Жду вас завтра в это же время,- сказал Снейп, повернулся к ней спиной и уставился в окно.


	3. Chapter 3

В свободное время, когда не было занятий со Снейпом, и долгих разговоров с Дамблдором, Цири бесцельно шлялась по коридорам замка или стояла на берегу озера. Директор не обязывал ее ходить на уроки. Впрочем, иногда она их все же посещала, больше от скуки, чем от стремления к знаниям. На уроках учителя ее не спрашивали, делая вид, что вообще не замечают. Ее присутствие игнорировал даже Снейп, с большим удовольствием цеплявшийся ко многим ученикам.

***

- Сегодня мы будем изучать ифритов, также именуемых джиннами. Кто может рассказать мне об этих существах?  
Снейп, как всегда, проигноривал поднятую руку Гермионы.  
- Мистер Уизли?  
- Джинны – это существа, которые живут в бутылках и, если их выпустить, выполняют 3 желания,- ответил Рон.  
- Ваша формулировка слишком далека от правильной. Начинайте конспектировать,- сказал он, обращаясь к классу.- Как вам всем известно, в природе существует четыре стихии – Огня, Воды, Воздуха и Земли. У каждой стихии есть свое Измерение. Вот в этих Измерениях и живут ифриты, а не в бутылках, мистер Уизли.  
- В соответствии со стихиями они делятся на ифритов воздуха, ифритов земли и так далее. Способности их, опять же, определяются стихиями. Джинн огня не сможет принести вам стакан воды, а джинн воды горсть золота, если только последнее не спрятано на дне морском. Итак, вернемся к Измерениям… В некоторых точках земли Измерения соприкасаются с нашим, образуя изломы, через которые эти существа могут проникать в наш мир.  
В древние времена, среди магов находились смельчаки, которые, проявляя чудеса ловкости и изобретательности, ухитрялись закупоривать их в сосуды. Пойманные джинны, фактически становились их рабами. При правильном обращении, использовать их силу можно было бесконечно долго. Неправильное обращение заканчивалось смертью мага. Сосуды после этого нередко попадали в руки несведущих идиотов, которым в голову не приходило ничего умнее, чем открыть их.  
Силой заключенных в сосуды ифритов, чародеи пользовались в соответствии со своими потребностями. Некоторые вызывали наводнения, ураганы и извержения вулканов, уничтожая целые города и народы. Другие же, использовали их силу во благо, возводя невиданной красоты башни и дворцы, превращая пустыни в оазисы. Магглы до сих пор гадают, кто построил Великие Пирамиды. Вам, волшебникам, следует знать ответ на этот вопрос – их построили египетские жрецы, подчинившие себе силу ифрита.  
Легендарные три желания, так часто упоминаемые в мифах, имеют мало общего с реальностью. Хотя бы потому, что желаний может быть и два, и четыре. Даже одно – все зависит от стихии ифрита. Но чаще всего, маг или магл, по глупости освободивший джинна, не успевает произнести ни одного. Ифрит просто убивает своего освободителя. Эти существа злы и коварны. Они ненавидят людей, еще больше они ненавидят их желания. Они сделают все, чтобы не допустить их произнесения. Или выполнят буквально, не исполняя самой сути просимого.  
Управлять же загнанным в сосуд существом возможно, но для этого требуются глубокие знания, сильнейшие магические способности и потрясающая выносливость.  
Снейп обвел класс взглядом:  
- Вообщем, очень надеюсь, что если вас угораздит найти такой сосуд, вы не станете открывать его или пытаться управлять заключенной в нем силой.  
Профессор подошел к доске и взял мел.  
- Для того, чтобы вы вовремя смогли отличить бутыль с ифритом от всех прочих, я покажу вам как выглядит знак, обязательно начертанный на крышке подобного сосуда. Знак, который удерживает их внутри.  
Снейп начертил на доске двенадцать лучей, а в месте их пересечения нарисовал пентаграмму.  
- Профессор,- сказала Гермиона.- Что вы делаете? Это же опасно!  
- Мисс Гренджер, вас никто не спрашивал.  
- Но вы должны знать, что с помощью этого знака можно не только удерживать джиннов. С его помощью их можно вызывать! Сотрите его!  
- Десять баллов с Гриффиндора, мисс Гренджер. Что же касается джинна,- профессор обращался теперь ко всему классу,- действительно, существует такая легенда, согласно которой, его можно вызвать с помощью этого знака. Подчеркиваю – легенда. В ней говорится, что сделать это может маг благородных кровей…  
- Сядьте, мистер Малфой, я имею в виду, королевских,- раздраженно сказал Снейп.- Поэтому вызвать его не сможет никто из присутствующих. О том, почему маг должен быть именно королевских кровей, и о способе, которым их вызывали, легенда умалчивает.

Цири слушала в пол-уха. Прикусив кончик языка от усердия, она, с помощью пера, изображала на парте жопу кикиморы. Рисовать в кабинете Снейпа что-нибудь более пристойное, ей не хотелось.  
- То, что вы официально не являетесь ученицей этой школы,- прорычал профессор, вдруг оказавшийся рядом,- не дает вам права страдать маразмом на моих уроках и портить школьную мебель! – он взмахнул палочкой и рисунок исчез.  
- В наказание, неделю будете мыть пол в этом классе. А для начала, возьмите тряпку и вытрите начертанное на доске,- сказал он. Стирать пентаграмму с помощью магии он не рискнул.  
Цири встала, и пошла исполнять указание. Сидевший за партой с краю, Драко решил не упускать возможности поиздеваться. Он поставил девушке подножку, рассчитывая через секунду увидеть ее распластанной на полу. Но, через секунду он лишь получил в зубы. Молниеносная реакция ведьмачки позволила ей вовремя перепрыгнуть выставленную Малфоем ногу. Не оборачиваясь, она врезала обидчику локтем.  
«Что ж, теперь точно придется объясняться с Дамблдором», - грустно подумала она.  
Снейп отчетливо видел происшедшее, однако вмешиваться не стал. С девчонки баллы не снимешь, а наказывать своего любимца он не собирался. Цири взяла тряпку и подошла к доске.  
- Риктусемпра!- заклинание было подло брошено ей в спину. Малфой, впрочем, как и многие другие ученики, уже заметил, что Цирилла не носит с собой палочку. Значит, можно не опасаться ответного удара.  
Заклинанием ее впечатало в доску. Из расквашенного носа брызнула кровь… попав на пентаграмму. Знак зашипел и раскалился. Из доски повалил дым. Все ученики вскочили с мест и кинулись прочь из класса. Дым же быстро приобретал форму джинна. Цири не пыталась спасаться бегством. От джинна далеко не убежишь.  
«Получается, я его вызвала?» - она стояла растерянная и безоружная.  
Не растерялся только Снейп, сразу же запустив в него заклинанием. Впрочем, джинн пострадал от него не больше, чем от щекотки. Видя, что заклинание не подействовало, Снейп еще раз взмахнул палочкой. Между джинном и Цириллой образовалась энергетическая стена. Об нее теперь бился джинн, силясь прорваться и дотянуться до девушки.  
- Это джинн стихии земли! – бледнея, крикнул профессор. Такое заграждение отбирало много сил.- Загадывайте желание! После произнесения первого он вас не тронет. Скорей же!  
Цири лишь хлопала глазами. Мысли роем теснились у нее в голове.  
«Что загадать? Уничтожить Нильфгаард? Нет... Убить Бонарта? Нет, я сама с ним рассчитаюсь… А, наплевать на все…»  
- Домой хочу! В свое время!  
Профессор убрал защитную стену, теперь в ней не было необходимости.  
- О дитя Старшей Крови! – злобно ухмыляясь, произнес джинн. – Твое желание выполнено. Любой уголок бесконечной Вселенной является твоим домом, Владычица. И время, от начала и до конца бытия, в любой своей точке тебе доступно. Выбирай любое и перемещайся.  
- Цирилла!- вмешался Снейп.- Надо понимать, вы слушали мою лекцию тем местом, которое пытались изобразить на парте? Сформулируйте оставшееся желание точно, не давая ему возможности выкрутиться. Это джинн Земли, загадайте что-нибудь материальное.  
Цири задумалась и сказала:  
- У меня нет других желаний…  
- Загадайте же хоть что-нибудь! Иначе, он не уберется отсюда!  
- Принеси мне ведьмачий медальон Геральта, серебряный, изображающий волчью голову с ощеренными клыками. Медальон, который находится сейчас у Лео Бонарта.  
Джинн исчез. Появившись через несколько минут, он бросил к ее ногам медальон, и снова исчез, теперь уже насовсем.

-Черт вас побери! – заорал Снейп, хватая девушку за шиворот.- Почему вы не сказали мне сразу, кто вы такая?  
- А что бы это изменило? – ответила вопросом на вопрос ведьмачка, пытаясь освободиться. – В ножки мне забыли поклониться? Так валяйте сейчас, оптом, так сказать!  
- Ваше полное имя и титул! – прошипел Снейп, не на шутку рассердившись.  
- Цирилла Фиона Элен Рианон. Княжна Цинтрийская.

***

«Что заставило ее променять балы и красивые платья, богатство и слуг, желающих угодить, на крепость, в которой учат убивать? На долю разбойницы в дальнейшем? Да, она говорила, что погибли все ее близкие, но титул-то никуда не делся. Почему она не претендовала на престол? Я явно что-то упустил», - думал Снейп и не находил ответа.


	4. Chapter 4

- Лигилименс!

Цинтра в огне. Маленькая девочка с пепельными волосами бежит, то и дело спотыкаясь о мертвые тела. Повсюду слышаться звон оружия, брань и стоны. Имя наступающему на город кошмару - армия Нильфгаарда. Вражеская армия сметает и уничтожает все на своем пути.

Класс защиты от темных искусств.  
«Что загадать? Уничтожить Нильфгаард? Нет…»

-Легилименс!- Снейп взмахнул палочкой.

-

Цири, привязанная к коновязи, смотрит на то, что делает высокий человек с седыми усами. Ее голову держат так, чтобы она не могла отвернуться. Она ничего не может сделать, не может даже потерять сознание. Усатый, с помощью пилы, отрезал головы шестерым друзьям Цири, пусть и мертвым к тому времени.

-

Арена.  
Со всех сторон орут и улюлюкают зрители, требуя начала представления.  
Высокий человек с седыми усами снимает с Цириллы ошейник и выталкивает ее в центр круга.

На арену выходят бойцы с мечами в руках и недвусмысленными намерениями. Они сражаются с ней то в одиночку, то по двое. Живым из круга не выходит никто. Все остаются лежать на орошенном кровью песке. Их поразил быстрый меч ведьмачки.  
Кровь. Кровь. Кровь.  
Цири вся в крови. В чужой.  
Она убивает механически, не задумываясь.  
При виде каждого следующего бойца, гнусная толпа кричит все громче…

-

- Свободна! – коротко бросил Снейп и быстро отвернулся. Профессор не хотел, чтобы она заметила ужас в его глазах. В этот раз он не смог спрятать смесь противоречивых чувств за маской безразличия.

***

Снейп ворочался в постели. Ему никак не удавалось заснуть. Не шли из головы слова, брошенные каким-то уродом Цирилле:  
«Когда ты ему надоешь, он выпустит на арену столько бойцов, что ты не сможешь прикрывать спину. Или выпустит собак». Не мог он забыть и ледяного взгляда Бонарта. Его сознание словно отказывалось переваривать полученную информацию. Он, повидавший, как ему казалось не мало, не был готов увидеть такое.  
«Да, она жестокая. Но, она - единственно возможный и адекватный ответ миру, в котором жила. Она - просто пример высшей степени адаптации».  
«Уничтожить Нильфгаард?» - вспомнились ему мысли Цириллы.  
«Чудовище, допускающее мысль стереть с земли целую страну. Да, она не сделала этого. Пока…»  
Северус, оставив попытки заснуть, сел на кровати:  
- Я не должен был так обращаться с ней. Сейчас она может повторить ошибку, совершенную мною в юности, выбрать не ту сторону… Дурное обращение может подтолкнуть ее на сторону зла. Много ли ей осталось? Один шаг…  
Подумав, он оделся и пошел в лабораторию, где провозился до утра.

***

Проснулась Цири поздно. Неожиданно появившийся эльф поставил на ее прикроватную тумбочку какой-то пузырек и исчез, не дожидаясь расспросов. К пузырьку была прикреплена записка, написанная мелким подчерком.  
«Эту мазь сделал я. Для вас. Она не запатентована и не тестировалась. Тем не менее, считаю, что она вам поможет. Наносите ее на лицо перед сном.  
Северус Снейп.»  
Цири выглядела удивленной.  
В эффективности мази она убедилась на следующий же день. Глянув в зеркало, девушка не поверила глазам - на лице не было ни единого шрама.

Впрочем, даже без шрамов, назвать ее красивой было бы затруднительно…

Выйдя во двор, Цири увидела двух мужчин, прогуливавшихся по дорожке. Одним из них был Снейп, она легко узнала его со спины, а вторым…  
«Неужели это он?- она смотрела на высокого мужчину в черном плаще. Ветер трепал его длинные, белые как молоко волосы.- Каким-то невероятным образом он смог найти меня в этом мире?»  
- Гераааальт!- закричала она, и бросилась бегом за ними.  
Беловолосый не оборачивался, он внимательно слушал своего собеседника.  
- Геральт!- никогда раньше Цири не бегала так быстро. Вышагивающий царственной походкой мужчина не обращал внимания на ее вопли.  
«Мало здесь кричат что ли? Понабрали грязнокровок, которые правила поведения только в кошмарных снах видели, вот и результат – никакого покоя».  
Уже через мгновение, он был нагло схвачен за рукав. Повернулся. И вот уже на его шее повисла худенькая девица.  
- О…мисс!- Люциус очень удивился, но быстро прийдя в себя, одарил ее ослепительной улыбкой. – Я, разумеется, польщен вашим вниманием…для меня это такая неожиданность!  
Цири не торопилась разжимать руки. Она лишь тупо смотрела на него. Смотрела в его обычные, серые глаза. Нет, не такие она ожидала увидеть мгновение назад. Боль и разочарование лишили ее ощущения реальности происходящего.  
- Вы влюблены в меня и были не в силах сдержать своих чувств?- Люциус крепче прижал ее к себе.  
Из ступора Цириллу вывел громкий хохот. Она отпихнула Малфоя и обернулась. Неужели она все еще способна удивляться? Вечно угрюмый Снейп искренне заливался смехом. Для него, часто посещавшего воспоминания ведьмачки, случившееся не было загадкой. Он сразу заметил это сходство.  
Девушка покраснела и кинулась прочь.  
- Куда же вы?- погрустнел Люциус. – Мы могли бы продолжить знакомство в более интимной обстановке!  
- Побежала кружевные трусы надевать!- продолжая смеяться, издевался над ним Снейп.  
Цири бежала не оборачиваясь.

Не будь этой курьезной ситуации, возможно, данная идея никогда не посетила бы Снейпа. Сейчас же он ухватился за нее. Мысленно он упорно перебирал виденные им воспоминания Цири.  
«Пожалуй, вот это»:  
Ведьмак, нежно обняв кудрявую черноволосую женщину, страстно целовал ее в губы. Цири, увидевшая эту картину, быстро отвернулась, чтобы скрыть предательски выступившие на глазах слезы.  
«Помнится, это та чародейка, Йенифер, которая учила ее колдовать. Гм…интересно…  
Что если предположить: соплячка любит ведьмака не просто как друга и близкого человека. Что, если она любит его как мужчину? Не признаваясь в этом даже себе?  
Она прекрасно поняла, что шансов на взаимность у нее нет, ведьмак относился к ней как к ребенку… А подсознание нашло способ уберечь ее от страданий из-за неразделенной любви. Она лишила себя магии, тем самым, лишив себя возможности искать Геральта, ведьмака, который любит Йенифер.  
Можно допустить, что случай с единорогом явился удобным предлогом. Отправным пунктом самообмана. Она просто не хотела искать Геральта, и, тем более, Йенифер. Последнюю она воспринимала как соперницу.  
Как иначе это можно объяснить: вместо того, чтобы искать ведьмака, она принялась разбойничать. Что ж, такой расклад все объяснял бы. Нужно проверить».

- Еще раз повторяю: никто не может лишить вас магических способностей. Даже вы сами. Вы можете лишь неосознанно их заблокировать. Почему вы могли это сделать?  
- Я не знаю.  
- Скажите, что вы сделали, чтобы найти Геральта?  
- Ничего,- честно ответила Цири.  
- Значит, вы вообще не пытались найти единственного близкого вам человека? Вместо поисков вы принялись разбойничать?  
- Да.  
- Возможно, есть причина, объясняющая такое поведение? Причина, в существовании которой вы не хотите признаваться даже себе?  
Цири надолго задумалась. Наконец она сказала:  
- Я знала, что меня искали. Все волшебники нашего мира, помешанные на каком-то гене Старшей Крови, который якобы есть у меня, охотились за мной. Искали и другие враги. Если бы я воспользовалась магией, они бы сразу же нашли меня.  
Снейп покачал головой:  
- Очень логичная версия. Но, боюсь, не в вашем случае. Ваша смелость часто граничит с безрассудством. Я не верю, что вы отказались от поисков ведьмака, спасая свою шкуру.  
- А причем тут Геральт? С чего вы взяли, что причина связана с поисками его, или отсутствием таковых? – вспылила Цири.  
- Это всего лишь одна из версий, - пожал плечами профессор.  
«Она слишком напряжена»,- подумал Снейп.- «Все сказанное мной она воспринимает в штыки». Он подошел к столу и вытащил из ящика плотно закупоренную бутылку. Вынув пробку, он плеснул немного жидкости на дно стакана.  
- Пейте,- он подвинул стакан Цири.  
Она поднесла его к губам и понюхала. Медальон рванулся на цепочке, как живой, предупреждая ведьмачку о магической составляющей данной жидкости.  
- Снимите его. Он будет вам мешать.  
Цири послушалась.  
Вопреки его ожиданиям, она не стала капризничать. Выпив, она поняла, что это было. Что-то, похожее на «Белую Чайку», которую случалось, пил Геральт. Которую, было дело, пробовала она сама.  
Уже через минуту голос Снейпа доносился до нее словно издалека.  
- Расскажите мне, что вы чувствуете к Геральту?  
Но ей не хотелось ничего рассказывать. По телу разлилось приятное тепло. Зрачки расширились. Сознание словно вырвалось из телесных оков. Ей казалось, что она вновь идет по темному коридору. А впереди всего лишь одна распахнутая дверь. Странно. Раньше их было много. Нет, она не будет туда заходить. Ей так хорошо ЗДЕСЬ… Она лишь посмотрит…

Огромная змея вцепилась в шею Снейпа. Он упал, истекая кровью. В его разжатых пальцах не было волшебной палочки.  
Выйдя из своего укрытия, Гарри подошел к умирающему профессору.  
- Возьми это…- изо рта Снейпа, глаз и ушей вытекало что-то серебристо-голубое. То ли дым, то ли жидкость. Цири не поняла. Снейп посмотрел в зеленые глаза Гарри и умер.

- Очнитесь же!  
В рот ей вливалась противная жидкость. Она прекращала действие зелья, тело постепенно обретало свой привычный вес.  
- Цирилла, очнитесь!  
Цири открыла глаза. Ее тряс перепуганный, но, тем не менее, живой Снейп.  
Увидев, что она приходит в себя, профессор с облегчением вздохнул и вытер мокрый лоб тыльной стороной ладони.  
- Вы упали и потеряли сознание. Наверное, это аллергическая реакция.- Снейп оправдывался.- Возможно, я не рассчитал дозу…  
Цири потерла ушибленную спину.  
«Видать, когда падала, не хило об пол приложилась».  
Но, за удовольствие лицезреть растерянного и оправдывающегося Снейпа, она заплатила бы и большую цену.  
- Дело не в этом. Похожую гадость я пробовала и раньше. И с тем же результатом - у меня, как и в тот раз,- честно призналась Цири,- было видение… и, в этом видении вас убили…  
- Вы, естественно обрадовались, - перебил ее Снейп,- и решили задержаться там подольше. Простите, что вернул вас, лишив тем самым возможности сплясать на моих похоронах,- съязвил он.- Убирайтесь!

***

Видения иногда посещали ее, это был далеко не первый случай.  
Цири сидела у камина в Гриффиндорской гостиной, и мучила себя вопросом «Что же делать?» Возможная смерть Снейпа не особенно ее тревожила, ей случалось терять и более близких людей. Все когда-нибудь умрут. В конце концов, она пыталась его предупредить.  
Это видение всколыхнуло в ней память о более раннем. Когда-то давно, она видела смерть Геральта. Его тело лежало на земле, проткнутое вилами.

Утром эльф принес забытый ею в кабинете Снейпа, ведьмачий медальон.


	5. Chapter 5

Ее занятия с профессором неожиданно прекратились. Она гадала, что бы это могло значить.  
«Неужели он обиделся? Он игнорирует меня».  
Цири очень удивилась, когда спустя месяц эльф сообщил, что ее ждет профессор Снейп.

***

- Одежда! – спохватился мужчина, глядя на себя в зеркало,- он же носит другую одежду!- мужчина полез, было, за спрятанной в ящик стола палочкой, но тут в дверь постучали.  
«Какого черта? Она должна была прийти через 15 минут».  
Времени на раздумья не было. Он быстро разделся до пояса, оставшись в брюках. Снова посмотревшись в зеркало, он подумал: «Эти шрамы, наверняка знакомые ей, убедят девчонку лучше, чем любая одежда».  
Стук, в этот раз более настойчивый, повторился. Он открыл дверь. На пороге стоял…Драко.  
Юноша изумленно таращился на высокого мужчину с загорелым торсом, его длинные волосы молочно белого цвета были растрепаны. Но более всего, Драко поразили глаза незнакомца. Зрачки этих глаз были вертикальными!  
- Ну, чего пялишься?  
- Я…Э…хотел бы увидеть профессора Снейпа…  
- Нет его!  
С этими словами, странный незнакомец захлопнул дверь у Драко перед носом.

***

В коридоре Цири встретила шедшего ей навстречу Малфоя. Чем-то озадаченный, он прошел мимо, не сказав ни одной гадости. Одно это уже настораживало.

Цири зашла без стука. «Ну, вот… Может, мне снова кажется?»  
Она внимательно посмотрела на ведьмака. Убедившись, что это действительно он, Цири подошла медленно, как будто боясь спугнуть видение.  
- Геральт…- нежно обняв ведьмака за плечи, она уткнулась носом в эго грудь.  
- Я не сомневалась, что когда-нибудь ты найдешь меня!- сказала девушка на незнакомом языке.  
К своему ужасу, «Геральт» обнаружил, что не понял ни слова.  
«Какой же я идиот»,- мысленно обругал он себя.- «Что теперь делать? Может, на радостях она не станет задаваться вопросом, почему ведьмак говорит на английском?»  
Он погладил ее волосы:  
- Цири…  
«Нет»,- думал он. - «Это единственный шанс. Нельзя так глупо упускать его. Если у нее начнутся сомнения, все будет напрасно».  
Цири заглянула Геральту в глаза.  
- Как тебе это удалось?  
По интонации он понял, что это вопрос… Нужно было что-то предпринять, и решение пришло в долю секунды. Он обхватил девушку за талию и прильнул к ее губам.

Сознание Цири взорвалось бурей эмоций. Это было то, о чем она запрещала себе мечтать.  
«Да, именно этого момента я ждала всю жизнь. С тех пор как услышала сказку о предназначении. Я его предназначение, я а не Йенифер. Он целует меня…»  
Как-будто стена рухнула внутри нее, сметенная потоком Силы.  
- Я люблю тебя, Геральт!

Эти слова, сказанные так выразительно и нежно, не нужно переводить. Они, понятные на любом языке мира, болью отозвались в его сердце. Желтые глаза стали влажными. Впервые в жизни ему сказали эти слова, и все же они были адресованы другому…

-Мы никогда больше не расстанемся, слышишь? Никогда!- она целовала его снова и снова.- Как они были правы… Теперь я чувствую в себе магию. Давай вернемся домой?  
Цири крепко прижалась к ведьмаку. От яркой вспышки света ему пришлось зажмуриться.

Вспышка. Тьма. Снова вспышка.  
Открыв глаза, он не сразу им поверил. К такому повороту событий он не был готов. Они, обнявшись, стояли посреди огромного зала, убранство которого, напомнило о средневековье. На каменных стенах висели мечи, рога, чучела невиданных животных.  
- В Каэр Морхене как всегда холодно,- улыбнулась Цири.- Надеюсь, здесь остались дрова, чтобы разжечь камин?

- И не надейся,- раздался сзади хриплый голос.- Все перевел, пока тебя дожидался.  
В зал, обнажив меч, вошел Лео Бонарт.  
- Впрочем, они тебе понадобятся только в случае, если пожелаешь быть сожженной на костре, ведьма! Не зря я ждал, значит. Чувствовал, что ты вернешься сюда.  
Бонарт глянул на безоружных врагов:  
- Какой удачный день, сегодня я убью ведьмака и ведьмачку!- он засмеялся. В тишине его хриплый смех, больше напоминавший воронье карканье, разнесся по замку и отразился эхом. Цири, держа руки за спиной, двинулась ему навстречу.  
«Что у нее там, кинжал?» - Цири легко читала мысли Бонарта.  
- Где твой меч, крыса?  
- А зачем он мне? Неужели ты надеешься, что я стану сражаться с тобой? Собаке – собачья смерть.  
Цири хищно улыбнулась. Теперь, когда она подошла достаточно близко, он заметил на ее шее серебряный медальон.  
«Как ей удалось выкрасть его у меня?»  
Ведьмачка смотрела на него без страха. Ее зеленые глаза ничего не выражали. В них не было даже ненависти…  
«В ней что-то изменилось»,- подумал Бонарт.  
- Только ты это поздно заметил!- быстрым движением она метнула в него огненный шар, размером с апельсин.  
Он рухнул лицом вниз, прожженный насквозь. В зале отвратительно запахло смесью озона и паленой плоти.  
Ведьмака вырвало.  
Цири нагнулась, подняла меч и плюнула на тело Бонарта. Не оборачиваясь, она спросила:  
-Что-то ты слишком чувствительным стал, не находишь?

Не в силах больше стоять, «ведьмак» грохнулся на колени и уперся руками в пол. Его вырвало еще раз. Он догадывался, почему чувствует себя так плохо: «Ведьмак – мутант. Может, в этом причина?»  
В любом случае, он был не рад побочному эффекту Оборотного Зелья, действие которого заканчивалось.

Глянув на Геральта, Цири испугалась.  
Волосы его быстро темнели и укорачивались, глаза становились черными.  
Его нос стал крючковатым, а с тела исчезли многочисленные шрамы. Обнаженный торс стал бледным, по нему текли капли пота, хотя в зале было очень холодно. Ставшие черными, волосы облепили его шею мокрыми прядями. На коленях, в собственной блевотине, стоял… Снейп. Он тяжело дышал.  
Медленно подойдя к нему, Цирилла сказала:  
- Кажется, я начинаю понимать…  
- Неужели,- даже находясь в подобном положении, он продолжал язвить.- Это с вашей-то непроходимой тупостью?  
Ведьмачка не обратила внимания на его слова. Она была очень рассерженной, только что молнии глазами не метала. Едва успев обрести Геральта, она опять его потеряла.  
- Надеюсь, вам хватит здравого смысла, не загонять себя снова в какую-нибудь ловушку?

Цири постепенно приходила в себя. «Что ж…»,- думала она.- « Теперь я, по крайней мере, колдовать могу».  
- А теперь, маленькое чудовище, потрудитесь вернуть меня домой.  
- Не раньше, чем получу ответы на свои вопросы,- отрезала девушка.  
-Нет, вы вернете меня сейчас же!- Снейп, пошатываясь, встал.  
Цири устало улыбнулась:  
- Может, ты даже знаешь способ заставить меня сделать это?  
- Что вы себе позволяете? Я ваш пленник? И с каких это пор мы перешли на «ты»?- возмущению Снейпа не было предела.  
- Сейчас ты у меня в гостях. Заметь, сам напросился… Ты не пленник. А обращаюсь так потому, что здесь мы на равных. Не люблю этих церемоний. Здесь не школа, профессор. Если тебе что-то не нравиться – убирайся на все четыре стороны. Я тебя не держу. Только помни, здесь нет магазинов, в которых продаются волшебные палочки. А за воротами этой крепости не снимают баллы, за то, что рожа не понравилась. Там натягивают тетиву и пускают в лоб стрелу.  
Ведьмачка подошла к телу Бонарта и принялась стягивать с него куртку.  
- Вот возьми, надень!  
Северус брезгливо сморщился.  
- Ну и мерзни, - разозлилась Цири.- Уговаривать не стану.  
Она бросила куртку и вышла.

В столовой было тепло. Цири, с помощью магии разожгла камин. А вот надежды найти здесь что-нибудь съедобное не оправдались. Не было ничего, кроме чая. Она согрела воду и наполнила до краев железную кружку. Скрипнула дверь, и вошел Снейп. В куртке.  
Цири улыбнулась и сказала:  
- Прости. Меня разозлило твое лицемерие. Вы без какого-либо сожаления отправляете своих врагов в Азкобан, где дементоры забирают у них души. И при этом, у тебя вызвало отвращение мое желание забрать КУРТКУ у моего врага. Вернее, у мертвого тела…  
Глянув в его глаза, она поспешила сменить тему разговора:  
- Чай будешь?  
- Да.  
Они молча пили чай, изредка поглядывая друг на друга.  
- Я отвечу на твои вопросы, - наконец сказал Северус.  
- Как ты смог превратиться в Геральта? Насколько я понимаю, для приготовления подобного зелья нужны волосы, ногти или что-то вроде этого?  
- Что ж, 5 баллов за знание рецепта Оборотного Зелья,- пошутил он.- На цепочку твоего амулета, возле застежки, накрутился длинный белый волос. В твоих воспоминаниях этот медальон носил ведьмак.

«Умеет же быть нормальным, когда захочет. Шутит даже…»

- Скоро я верну тебя домой. Скажи, не хотел бы ты оказаться в другом времени? Прошлый раз ты не дал мне договорить о моем видении…  
- И сейчас не дам. Во-первых, это мог быть лишь бред твоей головы, одурманенной зельем. Во-вторых, человеку в любом случае, лучше не знать своего будущего. Верни меня в реальное время.  
Цири рассеяно смотрела на него. Понимая, что он не изменит решения, чародейка попробовала пойти другим путем:  
- Ты с восхищением говорил о древней магии. Теперь в моих силах научить тебя колдовать без палочки. Может, задержишься здесь? А потом я отправлю тебя в тот момент, когда мы переместились. Получится, что ты и не отсутствовал вовсе.  
- Нет. Я не хочу нарушать естественный ход времени. Ты даже не представляешь себе, чем это может закончиться. И, как я уже говорил, эти знания опасны для нашего мира.

«Вот баран, - подумала Цири.- Как же ему помочь? После того, что он сделал для меня, нельзя дать ему погибнуть».  
А вслух она сказала:  
- Сейчас я слишком устала. Дай мне несколько часов. А пока…погуляй здесь, можешь сходить в подвал, там полно ведьмачьих эликсиров, думаю, тебе будет интересно. Или посмотри книги.  
«Нужно что-нибудь придумать…»

***

Почти вся школа ликовала. Первый раз за всю историю работы Снейпа в Хогвартсе, он не явился провести свои уроки. Дети гадали, что бы это значило, в тайне надеясь, что с профессором что-нибудь случилось.  
При этой же мысли директор, напротив, готов был кусать локти.  
Драко уже успел рассказать ему о странном незнакомце, бывшем в кабинете Снейпа. Ему стало известно еще об одном факте – Цири тоже пропала. Но ее отсутствия, кроме тройки гриффиндорцев, никто не заметил. Дамблдор был склонен связывать эти события. Вот уже, который час, он мерил кабинет нервными шагами.


	6. Chapter 6

Они стояли в темном бесконечном коридоре, в котором было множество дверей. Трудно сказать, было ли это место именно таким. Возможно, их сознание, будучи не в силах справиться с действительностью, рисовало им подобную картину.  
- Ты так много сделал для меня. Благодарю тебя за все, Северус. – Цири сняла серебряный медальон и надела ему на шею.- Знай, что в бесчисленном множестве миров есть человек, который будет каждый день молиться за тебя.  
Обещай мне никогда не снимать эту вещь.  
- Обещаю.  
- И еще… сделай вот так. – Цири сплела пальцы. Снейп легко повторил.  
- Что это значит?  
- Это знак Аард. Считай, что ты его выучил. Он очень простой. Аардом пользуются ведьмаки, у которых способностей к магии – кот наплакал. Я не в силах заставить тебя учиться колдовать без палочки,- Цири улыбнулась.- Могу лишь обманом научить элементарному.  
Снейп не пытался найти прощальные слова. Он просто обнял Цири. Очень крепко. Наконец, она отстранилась и сказала:  
- Тебе туда.  
Северус шагнул в указанную дверь.

***

- Вы хоть понимаете, какую возможность мы упустили?  
Снейп впервые видел такого раздраженного директора. Он ничего не ответил.  
- Она могла бы спасти меня! Об этом говорилось в Пророчестве! – продолжал Дамблдор.- Она помогла бы мне изменить наш мир. Мы потеряли единственный шанс проникнуть в тайны давно забытой магии!  
Снейп устало пожал плечами:  
- Оставьте свои иллюзии. Цири – не Поттер. Она не позволила бы сделать из себя марионетку.  
«Вы просто не поняли, с кем имеете дело. Если бы она задержалась здесь… Как знать, не получил бы мир тогда еще одного "Волдеморта"? »,- мысленно добавил Снейп. Он так и не решился сказать это вслух.

***

Снейп, перебирая одежду в шкафу, собрался выбросить эту куртку, но что-то его остановило. Он, осмотрев карманы, нашел во внутреннем пухлый конверт. Там лежал аккуратно срезанный локон длинных черных волос. И была записка, нацарапанная на незнакомом языке.  
Он взмахнул палочкой. Буквы расплылись, постепенно образовывая знакомые символы.  
Снейп, уже по-английски прочитал:  
«Ведьмак, мне нет нужды гоняться за тобой по всему свету. Убив Йенифер, я убил тебя. А похоронишь ты себя сам.  
Бонарт».  
Снейп понял, что год назад, в Каэр Морхене, Бонарт вовсе не ждал Цири, он лишь хотел оставить это послание для ведьмака.  
- Не похоронит. Я уверен, что Цири нашла его. Я чувствую это. Уверен, что они будут вместе.  
И, глядя на фотографию Лили, добавил:  
- Не хочу знать, что ждет меня в будущем, но хоронить себя в прошлом я тоже не буду.

***

Дырки в теле обычно заживают медленно, даже, если их лечить с помощью магии. Даже, если эти дырки в теле ведьмака, у которого потрясающие регенеративные способности.  
А было их три. Ведьмака насквозь проткнули вилами, и теперь он, перебинтованный, лежал в кровати.  
- Знаешь, этой ночью мне приснился странный сон. Я видел свой медальон. Он висел на шее бледного черноволосого мужчины. Незнакомец был безоружен. Он разговаривал с каким-то отвратительным красноглазым типом, который натравил на него змею…

Цири, державшая в руках стакан со снадобьем, выронила его. Стакан разбился и по комнате начал расползаться отвратительный запах лекарства.  
- Что с тобой? – Геральт удивленно смотрел на нее.  
- Говори, что случилось дальше?- тихо прошептала Цири, садясь на краешек кровати.  
- Змея намеревалась впиться в его шею, но медальон рванулся на цепочке. Это подарило ему несколько секунд – змея замешкалась. Ты же знаешь, как нечисть на мой медальон реагирует…  
Этих секунд ему хватило, чтобы сплести пальцы в знак Аард. Красноглазого вместе со змеей отбросило к стене. Сила Знака, не убила их, конечно, но дала ему возможность убежать.  
Цири улыбнулась и обняла Геральта. По ее щекам бежали слезы. Слезы радости.  
- Не нужно принимать все так близко к сердцу, - он нежно поцеловал Цириллу в губы.- Ведь это всего лишь сон…  
Цири отрицательно покачала головой:  
- Прости, что не вернула тебе медальон. Я подумала, что ему он нужнее.


End file.
